Pet
by morphine121
Summary: AU Wizard Emperor x Demon King. YunoAsu. BL. Smut in the next chapters. Cover image illustrated by Talen Lent.
1. Chapter 1

PET

AU Wizard Emperor x Demon King. YunoAsu. BL.

…

"My Lord, you must tame this powerful Demon King by making a magic seal contract in his body. Then he shall be your slave who absolutely serves under you forever."

"Very well. Thank you for your advice. You can go back to the others."

The bright golden eyes of Yuno, a young Wizard Emperor of the Clover Kingdom attached to the raging male Demon King who struggled trying to break the chains he wrapped on. The rough screaming sounds of him could make people run away, but not for Yuno and his royal advisor. The male Demon King was quiet young, maybe his age was same as Yuno. He had greyish black spiky hair with four black horns around his head, two of them were similar to bull horns, and the rest were sharp like beast nails placed on his head. His back grew a pair of raggy black demon wings. There were four fangs in his snappish mouth that opened for screaming around. Also he got a long leathery tail swaying around aggressively and long sharp nails on every of his fingers. Yuno who was already alone there with the young Demon King, got annoyed enough of his loud screams so he started away the contract magic seal making.

Magic spell chanted from Yuno's lips. Thick air gathered around him and the nameless Demon King. It spinned hard, making the young Demon King's voice grew louder. The male demon arched his back, showing his well-built chest. He was excruciated. Then the pain he endured getting more intense as the shining magic seal appeared on his chest, making his scream more heartbreaking to hear.

Soon, Yuno finished his spell chanting. The male demon in front of him collapsed of exhaustion. The air of environtment started to being normal.

Yuno smiled because of his great work. He approached the young demon who laid ahead unconscious and powerless. He touched his jaw, pointed his face to him.

"From now on, you'll be my slave, my pet, ..." declared Yuno, he made a move to one of his new pet's ear to whisper, "… and my secret lover." He ended up licking the ear slightly.

…


	2. Chapter 2

A pair of scarlet eyes opened. His vertical pupil was getting bigger scanning the darkness that surrounded him right there. He moved his muscular arms slowly then figured that he was getting binded by chains along with his feet. He had no magic power to break it. His brain tried to restore his latest memory. Invasion, battle, arrest— Well, he was the one who got arrested. His blood started to boil. After his teeth clenched, he roared loud.

Hearing a long and crazily loud sounds made a young man decided to approached its source. He walked downstairs to the basement. The basement was dark so he lit a light toward his destination—a big cage. He smiled when he took a look of his new 'pet'.

"Hello, there. Your roar is lively strong so put down your voice,—" Yuno put out a bundle of keys from his pocket, then used one of it to unlocked the cage. His honey eyes stared at his newly unusual pet sharply as he continued speaking, "—will you?"

The roar volume was suddenly increased as electric shock pain attacked the poor young Demon King inside. His head threw upside with eyes goggled. That excruciated moment was lasted for two seconds. Afterward he panted and calmed himself. Yuno chuckled low as he entered the cage where he was inside with back facing the cold wall.

"That's what you'll get when you didn't obey me. Keep being stubborn and you'll get it again for sure because it's the effect of our contract that tattooed on your own chest." Yuno pointed his finger at the crimson clover mark on the demon's chest. Right after he pointed, the demon faced him to bite him but he ended up experiencing the torture of contract effect again.

"Oh, right. I forgot to say that attacking me also impossible because the effect of our contract will torture you again. Sorry."

Yuno caressed his demon slave lovingly but angry growls was all he earned. He smiled afterwards cupped the chin of the mad demon. Scarlet eyes closely met hazel ones.

"Now would you care to tell me your name?"

The demon stared sharp at him but the intense memorable pain that tortured him lately made him giving up his toughness.

"As … ta ... S … ta … ria …"

"Oh you start to learn from the pain. Clever decision indeed. There's no need to be stubborn against me. You won't get hurt if you become a good boy like this. It's Asta, right? Well, I'll start to introduce myself. My name is Yuno Crossley, the Wizard Emperor of this Clover Kingdom, also your master. From now on, you'll start to live and serve under me. Punishment will automatically given by the contract effect when you refuse to obey me and try to attack me, you understand? Now, try to call me "master"!"

"Y-Yes, m-master …" Asta forced to answer with his dry lips. Pats on his head was granted by Yuno who was acknowledged as his master. He felt nostalgic about that, reminded him of someone special.

"Great. Great job, Asta. Now you can rest here. Oh, you can get your own decent room if you can keep become a good boy to me. So keep trying to get a better environtment!" Yuno explained to Asta who was watching him silently.

"Okay, Asta. Now let's clean you up, first. We can take shower together. It will be fun, won't it? Later on, you can have meals. You must be hungry right now."

Asta kept silent watching his master unlocked the chain he was binded of. One by one. Until he released completely. Asta tought in his mind, "maybe living with him won't as bad as I think".

…


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll cut your nails, okay? You still have your anti-magic power to fight and defend yourself so it won't be a big problem, I guess."

"Okay, master."

"Very well."

Asta lowered his gaze when his now caretaker—Yuno gently cut his every finger's nail. He didn't look like such an evil guy or a bad threat anyway. So that was why Asta tried to trust him. When he finished cutting Asta's feet nails, he stood up and grabbed Asta's palm to make him standing. He gestured to follow him and Asta nodded. They walked side by side towards the bathroom.

"Get off your clothes, Asta." Yuno ordered after both of him and Asta entering the bathroom. Immediately Asta complied his order and got completely naked in no time. Yuno lowered his gaze to his demon slave's delicate body. He watched it with hungry eyes.

"Now sit and show me your back."

Asta turned his back and sat in front of his master, waiting for his next move. Two slicky hands coated with thick soap massaged his body nicely from behind. They went from his upper body to his under. He couldn't help but blushed madly receiving that embarrassing treatment from his newly master. It was the first time, he would experience it over and over everyday. The nice fragrant from the soap filled the room. A shampoo liquid also got put on his hair to make it fluffy and nice. After fully covered Asta with soap, Yuno asked him to shut his eyes and poured a big amount of water on him to clean off the shampoo and soap. It felt like he bathed a dog. So cute.

"Smells nice."

Asta jumped of the sudden touch on his back neck. It was his master's face leaned there sniffing his scent and kissing his neck softly yet teasingly. He could feel Yuno was smirking against his sensitive skin while pinned his body to his back. His hands extended to embrace Asta's body from behind. The young demon got confused but embarrassed of his master's weird actions.

"M-Master, what's wrong?"

"Shut up."

Asta locked his lips instantly. He got sudden shock from his master's palm that reached his bare manhood. It teased his tip down along his balls, then stroked it. Asta bit his lip to hold his voice. When Yuno started pumping, Asta couldn't help but groaned.

"How does it? Feels good?"

Asta kept groaned as his master's palm went faster. He hid his smirk in the crook of his neck, also gave some reddish love bites there.

"M-Master…"

"Oh, you're close? Let's pick up the pace, then."

Yuno quickened his hand movement around Asta's member and tightened his grip. The young demon's nails clenched on his master's arm as he felt another hard bulge pressed against his butt behind. He couldn't hold it anymore. With a loud moan, Asta spurted his semen out. Yuno wouldn't want to miss his cum but caught it all until his fingers were covered with thick cum.

"M-Master? AKH!"

The muscular body of the demon guy jumped of shock when triple digits of Yuno entering his butthole to stretch it out. His slender fingers were surprisingly fierce against his walls inside. When Asta was about to fall down, he pulled his sensitive tail and stroke it teasingly, making Asta couldn't help himself but clawing on the floor. Tears started flowing down his cheeks.

"Master, please stop it … I can't …"

Yuno shushed him by pushing his fingers in his mouth, forcing him to suck them. He let his fingers out of his butthole to replace them with his member that shoved in sharply, making Asta's body rised up to protest but got stopped by his strong arms.

"M-Master… why… why me? I'm just your unworthy pet."

"Other people also love their pet, you know? And this is the way I love mine."

Asta got tickled by the licks on his ear. Not only his ear, his thick chest also got fondled, along with his hard pointy nipples. Yuno's member really messed his inside as deep as it went. Suddenly he changed his movement in order to find Asta's g-spot. When found it, Asta groaned loud spontaneously. His hips bucked. He couldn't help but cum once again.

"It's amazing, right? To be touched over there."

The greyish-haired demon guy couldn't reply anymore. His voice went away somewhere. He was drooling, deeply drowned in the brand new sensation he was feeling. His mind already went blank. The view of the broken Asta drove Yuno more aggressive. His pace got incredibly fast. After some moments of intense penetration, he let out a hoarse voice as his semen escaped towards Asta's inside. The demon slave moaned weak of the pleasure he felt down there. Yuno murmured against his neck before he lost his consciousness.

"I love you, Asta."

…


	4. Chapter 4

_"Yes! Yes! You did it! Great job, Asta! Good boy, good boy." The blurry-faced person with soft cheering voice encouraged Asta while gave some gentle pats on his head. Felt warm and nice._

_"Mother…"_

The pair of watery crimson eyes opened slowly just to find a good-looking topless man laying beside. It was obviously nobody other than his master. He learned that he was in his master's bedroom. His slim but strong hand was patting his head gently.

"You're up, Asta. Good boy. I'm sorry for making you suffered."

A single tear escaped from the scarlet eyes Asta owned. It ran down melting on his pillow, leaving a small circle-shaped mark.

"N-No, master. Why are you apologizing? I'm only your slave, you're supposed to be free to do anything to me."

"That's not true!" Yuno's loud denial voice made Asta jumped of impulse. He wanted to explain but eventually stopped himself.

"W-Well now, just have your breakfast. It's already prepared downstairs, you can grab it yourself. You must be hungry, right? I'm gonna leave for work." Yuno rose up while collecting his clothes to wear them back again. Asta smiled gazing at him. His tail curled on Yuno's waist like preventing him to leave.

"Have a good day, master. Please come back safely."

"Sure."

Yuno's palm cupped Asta's cute bed face and a quick kiss planted on his forehead before he was sent off.

…

A sound of an open door knocked Asta's awareness to turn his face back at the door behind him. He relieved at the sight of a familiar uniform and immediately glomped at him.

"Master! Welcome home!"

"Ah—I'm home. Sorry, I'm usually all by myself in my bedroom, I forgot that I have you here now."

"It doesn't matter at all! I'm glad you're back safely. I can smell pretty well, I find no threat on your body."

"Anyway, already have enough meals?"

"Yup! It was all delicious! Unbeliavable! I never found something like that back in my demon kingdom. My chef was so far worse, then. He should learn about cooking here. He missed some spices that can be used there to make his cook way better!"

The master couldn't help but smile at how funny Asta actually was. He was like a young boy despite his title as a King. He was really talkative, honest, and able to be such a really good friend to chat with. He almost forgot that he was a real demon. His enthusiast way of chattering while swinging his tail made him look way cuter.

"That's great, then. Good boy. Good boy, Asta."

Yuno patted on Asta's head while listening his babble. After a weird of silent moment, he found that Asta was shaking, holding some tears that gathered on his eyes.

"M-Master, can I ask you to not stop patting on my head, please?"

"F-Fine."

Yuno stroked his pet's head while carefully watching him let down his tears. He did it for some moment hoping that Asta would spill out his reason, but all he got was only a frustrating silence. When he couldn't keep it anymore, his hands reached out embracing Asta in frustation.

"Tell me! Why, Asta?!"

"Mother…"

"Huh?"

"My mother, Mya Staria. It's my beloved mother's habit, master. She used to do that to me everytime I'm being a good boy. But she was already dead. I miss her so much. You did it to me just automatically remind me of her."

Yuno could feel Asta cried harder that his shoulder got wet. What a poor demon boy. He felt guilty for awakening his bad memories, so he tried to make up his mistake.

"What a poor boy, Asta. Cry all you want, okay? Just have enough to make you satisfied. Good boy, good boy."

That time, Yuno learned that Asta might be more human than he thought.

…


	5. Chapter 5

A sound of broken glass woke Yuno up instantly. It was still early. The sun hasn't risen yet. His bed lamp was still on to light up the darkness of a dawn.

"S-Sorry for waking you up, Master!"

Yuno narrowed his eyes, bothered by the existence of a damn creature with fangs and swaying tail who made the sound in the middle of his peaceful slumber. Sleep time was very precious for him because he was always working everyday with no any single day off and hardly take a nap every break time. It was normal for a Wizard Emperor like him.

"What are you doing this late, anyway?"

Asta swayed his tail with guilty but cutely while answered, "I was thirsty but when I finished my drink, I saw a cockroach inside my glass, so I jumped of surprise and let the glass off my hand."

"Just because of that?"

"Y-Yes."

Yuno's veins shown, making Asta shivered. He made up his mistake by cleaning the floor with the broken glass until there was no piece of the glass missed. But unfortunately, his Master was still upset.

"Come here and pay for your fault!" Yuno ordered, he sat on the edge of his bed waiting for Asta.

"Yes, Master!"

The demon pet hurriedly went towards his Master's presence. He knelt down. The bloody eyes of Asta gazed at Yuno's goldy ones questioning his next order.

"Give me a good blowjob now."

"… Eh? What is blowjob, anyway, Master?"

Yuno forced himself to hold his smile at his clueless demon pet. Asta's innocence was very adorable. Somehow he felt guilty for making him a sex slave.

"Let me guide you first."

Asta open-mouthly watched his Master slipped down his pants in front of his face. He blushed madly when his Master's fully erected member appeared that close to him, then he thrown his confused look straight to Yuno's sharp charismatic eyes.

"H-How I supposed to do?"

"Make me feel good with your mouth, no bite!"

Asta nodded and started to swallowed his Master's length as ordered. It was quite lengthy to be put inside his mouth. He still blushed while licking and sucking at that thing. He never did that before. He was really clueless what to do with it. He looked up to see Yuno's expression as a clue how to make him better. Afterward, he let Yuno's member out to try licking it from bottom to top. It sent Yuno some strange sensation when Asta reached its tip and teased it. Then he sucked and licked the tip, making Yuno bit his bottom lip. Satisfied at his job based on Yuno's response, Asta sucked harder to make Yuno hardly control himself by throwing his head back gasping.

"S-Stop!"

The instant order made Asta didn't move anymore. His cheeks were cupped by his Master from above.

"It's enough. Now's your turn."

Yuno helped Asta to stand up by holding both of his hands. Asta's confused look wiped away when his Master exchanged their position. His back on the bed, his thighs were forcefully opened to receive.

"HYA—aaakkkhhhh … Master … "

The sudden pain of being inserted shocked his body. His arms trembled reaching his Master's neck to hold it as support. Yuno stilled his member, giving time for both Asta and him to catch their breaths before pulled it out just to shove it inside again with more power. Asta cried out enduring the combination of pain and pleasure he experienced there.

…

Hours flew away unnoticed by Yuno. He wanted to sleep more but sadly there was no time left. He dressed up leaving Asta snored on his bed, exhausted of their earlier activities.

Yuno walked towards his office room. As usual, he got greeted by his advisor, Klaus Lunette.

"Good morning, Wizard Emperor. Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning. Well, no. My demon pet bothered my sleep in the middle of a dawn."

"OH. I see. That cursed creature—! How dare him?! Anyway, you have known his true self, yes?"

"Yes. His name is … Asta Staria."

"Staria?! Wait! I've ever heard that family name before!"

"HUH?! Are you sure, Mr. Klaus?! Also, if you'd like any other clue, he has a mother named Mya Staria."

"Mya Staria?"

"Right."

"Wizard Emperor, I must inform you that—today coincidentally we will have a meeting with some people who seeks for justice. And they were Staria family."

"What? Why demons family—"

"No. They're all human. Your own people. This Clover Kingdom's citizen, Wizard Emperor."

Yuno's eyes widened of surprise. He might find something new about Asta's true self.

…


	6. Chapter 6

"Looks like they have arrived. I'll greet them first."

"All right. Also please show them the way to the meeting room."

"Very well, my Lord."

Klaus left Yuno in an instant. He went to the downstairs while Yuno gazed away through the opened window at some people who gathered in front of the main castle gate. Then he followed where Klaus went but he ended up waiting in the meeting room.

…

"Here, please come in and have a seat." asked Klaus instructing the people who already had an appointment to face the Wizard Emperor, Yuno who was standing in the very front of the door welcoming the guests.

"Welcome, gentlemen."

"Thank you for accepting us here, Your Majesty." One of the guests took a lead to speak up.

"All right, I permit you begin then."

"Well, my name is Harve Staria. I live in Rosco, a village that closed to a demon kingdom territory. Once upon a time, some of our villagers stolen something like a treasure in the demon territory and had a fight with the demons that ended up killing some of them. They successfully escaped but the demons took a revenge with killing our farm animals that led us to deprivation. But the responsible suspects never admit or submit themselves and we couldn't find who they were because the incident occurred in the midnight. And after that, my daughter named Mya bravely asked the demons how to end the conflict," the guest discussant paused a moment, Yuno twitched his eyes when he heard "Mya" that was the familiar name to him. The explaination quickly continued.

"She got the answer that the demons demand a virgin woman to be their king's bride. I opposed her idea hardly when she forced herself to submit for the sake of the villagers, but I lost of her stubbornness. I lost her. She left me heartbroken. My precious daughter sacrificed her future to save the village. As a parent, I fight for her safety, please I beg you, Your Majesty. Please save our daughter. And please find the hidden culprits in our village. We want them to be judged cause of their crimes. We can't let them laugh in joy while our daughter suffered in the demon's grasp cause of the crimes she never commited."

Yuno gazed at the teary eyed guest speaker who was shaking of sadness in front of him. Yuno looked at him regretfully because he knew the fact that his daughter was no longer alive. But before he told him the truth, he should seek for the evidence. Beside that, his top priority was finding the criminals who hid behind the innocent villagers.

"Very well, I'll do my best for you."

That was all Yuno could say. The guests showered him with begs and thanks before leaving the palace with relieved feelings.

…

"Welcome back, Mast—huh?"

Yuno cut off Asta's greet by embracing him straightforwardly. Asta's scarlet eyes blinked in confusion but he held him back and smiled against the tenderness of his master's hug.

"I need to tell you something. It's going to be long."

"I see. I'll prepare the tea for us, okay?"

"Yes, please."

The cheerful male demon ran to the kitchen happily. He made a couple of tea cups while swaying his tail back and forth. He walked back to the living room holding a tray carefully with the tea cups ready on it.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Well, I think I should start the story from the beginning,"

Yuno started to speak about the meeting with the villagers that morning. He told Asta about the guest speaker who carried Staria family name and explained the story he just heard there until the end.

"Is that true? He didn't lie, right?"

"They're all honest person, Asta. Who would mess with lies in front of a Wizard Emperor like me. Also, I always believe that you're too human to be a demon. As expected, you're a half. You're just a human with physically demon to me. Good boy, Asta." Yuno patted Asta's top of head lovingly, it made Asta bursts of tears. He jumped on Yuno's body, crying out loud.

"Master! I'm glad I know the truth. I'm glad I still have a family from my mother's relative. But—would they accept me as I am? I mean, I'm too demonic to be a human. I'm a Demon King too."

Yuno lowered his gaze. He chose to silent because he didn't want to hurt Asta's feeling. That young demon was actually right. He wouldn't be acceptable, knowing the fact that his mother which the daughter of his human grandfather was sacrificed to his kind and now killed.

…

(A/N : OH PRAISE GOD, I FINISHED THE SIXTH CHAPTER THAT FELT LIKE ETERNITY because when was the last I updated? Lol sorry. Thanks for anyone who's still following this story. I promise I'll update soon. The next chapter will be a fighting part so be prepared!)


	7. Chapter 7

Next day, Yuno as the Wizard Emperor arranged a plan trip to Rosco, a village where the problem with demon race occurred. He meant to gather some information and details all needed right from the certain place. He went there with Klaus as his trustful subordinate. When he arrived, he met Harve Staria and welcomed in his house.

"Pardon for my unplanned visit. I'm here to collect some information about your daughter who became the victim of the unresponsible villagers' crime. So please tell me about her if you don't mind," explained Yuno after he sat on the chair in the living room.

"My pleasure, Your Majesty. Our daughter Mya is a cheerful and bubbly girl who beloved by people here. She is a caring person and has a good social skill. We have her picture here, please take a look if you mind."

Harve handed Yuno a picture of a beautiful lady with a long wavy silver hair resembled Asta's. She also had gorgeous shining green lime eyes. Her feature over all just like what Asta had. No wonder, they definitely mother and son.

Suddenly, Yuno's eyes twitched of something. He sensed an offensive mana outside. He quickly raised his body up and threw a suspicious look at Klaus beside him who also noticed it as he fixed his eyeglasses position.

"Please pardon us, there is something we need to check outside. We're taking our leave."

"But we're still making you tea—"

"Thank you very much. We'll take it later. Excuse us."

Klaus politely replied to represent as Yuno's answer. They were in hurry of the incoming enemies that suspected to be the real culprit. After some long run, they stopped losing the track of the offensive mana they have been sensing. They knew they would get a surprise attack after the strange calmness, as always.

"ABOVE!"

A huge explosion couldn't be avoided as the effect of Yuno's wind that blocked the attack and Klaus' steel barrier that reflecting it combined. 'Who actually had the guts to confront a mighty Wizard Emperor? How insane and fool. They don't match with us.' Thought Klaus as he fixed his eyeglasses again that almost got blowed off.

After the remaining mist of explosion cleared, they found a bunch of puppets magic surrounded them. Some vines showed up as much as Klaus' temper rose.

"What a coward, using a toy like this to fight a Wizard Emperor. DON'T UNDERESTIMATE US!" Klaus threw a steel spear that blasted through the puppets, making an explosion.

"KLAUS, WATCH OUT!"

Yuno's warn was too late. Because the explosion actually just made the puppets increased too much until it fully blocked their view. Yuno tried to eliminate them with his wind but they just kept coming. Such an annoying magic indeed. They should find the responsible magic user to erase all the puppets.

But Yuno realized something. He could use his ultimate hidden weapon in that situation for reducing time amount. He smirked.

"COME, ASTA!"

Far away in the residence of the Clover Kingdom's Wizard Emperor, the demon slave's heart pounded hard slightly, giving him a cautious feeling. The slave seal that marked on his chest, the bond between master and slave, responded Yuno's command. Asta immediately rushed towards the way out from the palace to opened his demon wings flying fast towards his master be. His speed was insane, just like a shooting black meteorite lined straight through the sky.

The feet of the demon living weapon landed powerfully making the dust flew spreading over like a fog. Asta gave his ferocious look and beast instinct that annoyed Klaus, but Yuno just glad and proud of him reaching here.

"What on earth?! Such a despicable filthy creature got here suddenly!" mocked the blue ice haired man with eyeglasses as he found Asta on his side.

"Asta is my special weapon, Klaus. Don't treat him too bad. I believe he can be useful. I count on you for erasing the puppets here, Asta."

"As you wish, Master!"

While Asta ran along with his heavy sword, the hurricane of anti-magic enveloped them. The puppets were got cleared without being exploded or increasing again. 'Super effective as I guess' thought Yuno as his lips pulled a proud smile.

With his own instinct, Asta searched for the guilty people who responsible of the incident involving his mother. Unforgiveable. They all should just die. Worstly. And painfully. He must end them, let them rotten.

"Found you,"

With burning crimson eyes of rage and heavy deadly blow air of his breath, Asta approached one of the culprit. Before the person could even react, he sliced him into two, then four, and ended up being pieces of meat.

The other culprit hopelessly escaped, but Asta cut his head off from behind. 'They must pay for my mom and my people's sake' thought Asta. Such easy preys for a mighty demon king like Asta. Their power difference didn't match at all.

"NEXT—!"

"STOP!"

Sudden extreme pain from the slave crest brought Asta down instantly. He groaned loud. Coughing, he turned to face his master angrily. His fangs clenched hard.

"WHY, MASTER?!"

"DON'T DEFY ME BY DOING AS YOU LIKE!"

The intense pain came back. Asta coughed more. It started to become hard controlling his breath caused of that, so he decided to totally surrender. Yuno walked to approach him from his back as he spoke.

"Listen. Cool your head. Don't get carried by your grudge and will to avenge. I know it hurts, but," Yuno paused just to whisper something in his pet's ear, "wouldn't it unfair if the culprit died this easy? You should let them live with more torture and hellish way in their remaining life, Asta. So let me have them alive."

Yuno's low voice of whisper sent chill to Asta's spine. As expected of a Wizard Emperor. His master was indeed charismatic. Asta nodded in agreement and continue to bring down all of the remaining culprit. After his hardwork of holding on his unbearable grudge, he felt quite relieved.

"Thanks for your hardwork, Asta. Good boy."

Asta flustered in happiness as his master stroked his head lovingly along with gratitude and compliment. He was just like a real dog. He never regret that he got adopted by Yuno, though sometimes he should comply his master's sexual need.

"Oh. I have a good news for you. Actually I've been waited by your human family in their house. Would you join me? Don't worry, I'll introduce you to them. You should meet them, you know."

Asta's face changed to wonder. He showed hesitate and worry so much. But it couldn't erase his little happiness by the mention of "family".

"But how if they refused me? Or want to kill me? I-I don't think it's a good idea—"

"Let's just try it out."

"Master…"

"It's all right. I'm with you. And anyone knows about the slave crest on your chest, so they would believe that I will keep them safe from you. Come on, Asta."

Asta still doubted but he ended up agree to come along towards his human mother's family. He didn't expect too high because he knew that human despised demon like him, especially after the incident that happened to his mom. He didn't hate human anymore after meet Yuno, he willingly accepted any respond towards him even if it's the worst.

…

(A/N : This chapter is so long. Wow. Thank you so much for following this story. I wish I can update quick.)


	8. Chapter 8

Asta stepped side by side with his master, Yuno. His face looked down. He felt his usual positive vibes evaporated, vanished into the air. Lacked of confidence. On the other side, Klaus walked ahead, not wanting to be close with the demon adopted by the Wizard Emperor. Sometimes he wonder why His Majesty kept the damned creature living together with him.

Right when Asta touched the heart of Rosco village, he got despised and with all of the people there. They only greeted and welcomed Yuno as the Wizard Emperor along with Klaus as his assistant, but not to Asta. He kept his sad look up even he knew right that he wouldn't be accepted by any human other than his beloved master.

Yuno looked at Asta, gave him a hint that they have reached the front of the Staria family's house. It wasn't so big but seemed comfortable. There were kids playing around their frontyard. Asta got triggered to join playing with them. He gestured his look to Yuno, asked for his permission to leave a while to join playing with the kids. Yuno nodded giving him permission. Then Asta sratches his own cheeks with the remaining of Yuno's old ballpoint ink, made some dog mustache. He crawled towards the kids, barking cutely to call the kids. Fortunately, a few kids found Asta's harmless and pet him also get on his back to get carried, while the other kids watched in fear of Asta's demon figure. But Asta tried his best to imitate a dog and do funny things just to make the kids successfully no longer scared of him.

Yuno gazed at how fast Asta adapted and he let out a slight laugh. Klaus tugged Yuno's sleeve slowly while cleared his throat, giving him a cue to get in the house already. He smiled and left Asta there to enter the house along with Klaus. Inside the living room, they welcomed by Mr. Harve who has been waiting for them.

"Excuse us for leaving so sudden a while ago. We bring a good news for your family. We were attacked by the culprits but we've caught them. Not all of them get caught alive, though."

"Oh God. Thank you very much, Your Highness. Thank you very much." Mr. Harve along with his wife got down on their knees expressed their deep gratitudes.

"Also, we bring other news. We don't know if it's bad or good for you. We bring along Mrs. Mya's biological son with demon, but we're deeply sorry to inform you that Mrs. Mya has passed away from a long time ago according to her only son."

The spouse of Mr. Harve fell her face down, crying hard. Her husband beside immediately comforted her to make her calm down. Yuno and Klaus watched them regretful with closed eyes. But afterward, a young woman suddenly from inside the house approached both of them with a question.

"Excuse me, Your Highness. I heard you bring along my sister Mya's son. I'd like to know, where is he?"

"He's outside playing with the kids."

"OH MY! MOM, LET'S GET OUTSIDE!"

"QYA, WAIT!"

Mr. Harve helped his wife to stand up, walking along towards the outside of their house. He found Qya watching from the edge of their house's frontyard, stunning of the view ahead. In front of them, a frightening demon guy imitated a dog just to be accepted and able to play with the kids. A couple of them was Qya's kids. Asta barked and let them brushing his stomach, treated him like a dog.

"WHAT THE HECK?! GET AWAY FROM THE KIDS, YOU BASTARD! FILTHY DEMON! DESPISED CREATURE!" insulted Mr. Harve. He shushed Asta away by kicking him over. The kids were running away included Qya's kids who ran straight to their mom's embrace. Asta defended himself with his arms, he didn't even fight back because he knew that he was his human family, maybe his grandfather.

"Mr. Harve, please stop it. He helped us caught the culprits." Yuno tried.

"DEAR, PLEASE STOP!"

Mr. Harve's wife went to stop her husband. She intended to shield Asta. When Asta looked up, he found his mother's figure becoming his shield. Asta let out his tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

The old lady pulled Asta's face up, cupping it while her fingers brushed away his tears. Asta looked at her meaningfully. She had same figure with his mom. No doubt, she was really his grandmother.

"It's all right. I believe you're not a bad guy. The Wizard Emperor said that you helped to catch the culprits who has been threatening this village. That's a good job. Also, you have Mya's hair here. I believe you're really my grandson. Good boy, good boy."

Asta's tears uncontrollably bursting out accepting a familiar pat on his head, just like what his mom used to be. He pulled his human grandmother into a tight hug, soaking her shirt with his tears. Mr. Harve aand his family just stood there to keep watching. Yuno watched them with heartwarming feel, while he turned to Klaus who awkwardly sobbed fixing his eyeglasses. Seemed that he couldn't help to get touched by this human-demon lost family bond.

…


	9. Chapter 9

"CUT IT OUT!"

The old man who owned the Staria house got rid of the touching scene before his eyes. He still mad, couldn't forget and even forgive for what happened to his late daughter. And the most bothering thing was Asta's existence. He never wanted a grandchild that tainted with demon blood as well as his black dirty appearance like him.

"Please don't do that, dear. He is our grandson. Something Mya left for us. Whatever he looked like, we should accept him. He wasn't a bad guy, anyway." defended Mrs. Harve, still held Asta close making sure her husband couldn't harm him.

"I DON'T CARE! He's too disgusting that makes me want to puke on his face!" Mr. Harve pointed his finger straight at Asta who stared gentle at him.

"DEAR—!"

"Fine," replied Asta, automatically calming the thick heavy atmosphere around him. "It's fine. I never expect to be accepted, though. I always know that I'm a malice demon that filthy and disgusting. Whatever you call, I can't deny because it's true. But—"

Everyone kept their mouths shut, kind of waiting the continuation of Asta's speech.

"As my mom's family, please come to her tomb with me to mourn together. I'm sure mom will be happy to see you all visit her grave. I'll show you the way. Please. That's all I ask. I expect no more because I know that I never be a human like mom and you all."

That time, the people around there showed some emotion. Some unspeakable feeling, loss, regret, sorrowful filled their hearts as they agreed to be guided by Asta to the grave of the lost woman they loved. They prepared some flowers and water to be brought. Yuno and Klaus followed the Staria family group from the rearmost to watch them over.

After a few miles away they walked, Asta stopped in front of an almost unnoticeable gravestone in the middle of a deep forest. As he sat beside the grave, the remaining Staria family member also sat and put on the water as well as the flowers.

"Hey, demon. Is this really my daughter Mya's tomb? Don't you ever try to lie—"

"Why would I joke on something precious like my mom's resting place? Do you think I don't love her too? I LOVE HER. Just as much as you love her as your daughter. I also depressed losing her even it's already years after she passed."

"Dear, let's all just pray for Mya, okay?" initiated Mrs. Harve as her husband couldn't help but joined the group praying for his lost daughter. Tears fell over the top of the tomb. Asta himself remembered about his mom in his younger days. She lifted him up high everytime he being naughty as baby. She played hide and seek with him running around the backyard, her long dress couldn't stop her for running fast and catched him with satisfied laughs. She taught him about flowers name, even had race to catch bugs before let them go because she was saying that they deserved to keep living outside. She told him stories about how great humanity actually are before sleeping. And she always had a habit to pat Asta's head while saying "good boy, good boy" so he would grow up as a good guy. Those kind memories successfully made Asta streamed down his tears, dewed the soil of his mom's grave. He felt lighter as he found that he was able visiting the grave together along with his human family. As the praying time over, his new family member exchanged smiles, making him more content. In the cherishable moment, Klaus suddenly cleared his throat preparing to speak.

"Excuse us, but we'll be taking our depart along with this demon."

The Staria family members gave them attention. Mrs. Harve hurriedly moved to Asta. She held his hands, extending warmth to him. A weak smile expressed her blessed feeling.

"Thank you so much for bringing us all here. Now that we know Mya's grave, we can visit her ourselves, she can rest easy. And you can visit us at our home anytime you want. Because we're still blood-related family. No mater how you look, you're still our grandson. Take care of yourself always, okay?" Mrs. Harve's gentle words comforting Asta. Her fingers brushed his side face.

"Before you leave, may I know your name?"

"Asta… Staria. That's what my mom named me, after her family."

"Oh my goodness. Glad to know she used our family name into yours. I'm so grateful to meet you. Will you let grandma kiss your forehead?"

Asta's face blushed as he tilted down his head to be reached by his grandmother's sweet peck. He felt like a little kid for a moment. Then his top of head got some pat with the certain magic words he knew.

"Good boy, good boy."

"Thank you so much, g-grandma. I'll always miss you."

"Keep being a good guy. Have a safe trip."

After Klaus prepared the steel chariot and took on, Yuno and Asta followed him to seated on there. Yuno greeted them before they left, even exchanging waves with the Staria family group.

Not too far after they left the forest, a bunch of demons blocked their way, surrounding them with anti-magic waves, making the chariot vanished in instant. Yuno controlled the mana inside him to land safely. Asta took no effect but flew on his own wings. Klaus obviously cursed for what happened to him and the Wizard Emperor. 'IT WAS CERTAINLY THAT DESPICABLE'S DOING!' thought Klaus getting mad at Asta. After the anti-magic waves reduced, one of the demons talked.

"We insist to bring Our Majesty and the Clover Wizard Emperor with us right now!"

…


	10. Chapter 10

"What the hell?! Who the heck are you all, anyway?! Such malicious insolent demons disrespecting the Clover Kingdom is acceptable!" Klaus raged, he landed safely getting helped by his jet black haired Emperor.

"We are demon servants who serve under our mighty King Asta Staria. You humans have captured Our Majesty and it affected our demon kingdom that turned into chaos without a ruler. You must be responsible for the lives of many demons. We need him to go back home again. Just so you know, we also despised you humans. We dragged you along so that you can see by yourself about what you've done to us, the demon race," explained by one of the demon servants with a dark red cloak as he walked ahead. One of them who wore a dark blue cloak offered something to their King beside them.

"Let me dispel your slave crest later, Your Majesty-"

"Asta, explain this!" Yuno commanded the certain demon with a slave crest on his chest cleavage before he could even give an answer to his underlings.

"Uhm, let me answer by turn, okay, Master Yuno? They are Marius and Eridanus. Both are good guys, my best friends!" Asta's humble words touched both of his subordinates. "Marius is a serious person, but he's kind. He wouldn't hurt you even if you are a human. Same goes with this Eridanus. Oh! Anyway Eridanus, I don't need to undo this slave crest. It's kind of an honour I gave to Master Yuno," added with a genuine smile that sent Eridanus in confusion.

"B-But this freaking emperor human deceived you! How could you still obey him?! Your kindness is way too far, My King," Eridanus expressed heavy disappointment towards Asta, but the ash blond locks just looked down. His face flushed a bit.

"Because I fell for him. I'm sorry. But I'll make up my mistakes here! I'll fix this kingdom soon!" Asta promised. His expression drastically changed to a fine King. The five of them stepped into the barrier that protected where the demon kingdom resided. The air got warmer. The scenery of demon race territory wasn't really different from the normal human's one. There were buildings, trees, rocks, grass, and rivers. As they walked, the local demons stopped to kneel, seeing their ruler and the royal subordinates passed by.

"King Asta,"

"Lord Marius,"

"Lord Eridanus,"

Those were all whispered by the citizens along the way towards the main palace. Yuno watched the locals and didn't find any odds he could compare with the human race. His vision was opened wider on that day. He could see the poor look of the demon females who had difficult times calming their hungry children and the demon males who had pitiful expressions embracing their families. It shook deep under his chest.

"We're never short on food. But since King Asta who ruled this kingdom disappeared, our kingdom became unstable. Many noble demons tried to steal the highest position. Fights between them were influenced in damage and loss. The greed of the irresponsible nobles whipped out the lives of the demon commoners. This is one of the very effects of that." Marius told the story that built a well under Asta's glowing ruby eyes. Yuno and Klaus kind of felt guilty.

Almost arriving at the main palace, a group of demon kids appeared. Looked like they had been waiting. They jumped approaching the King together. Pure smiles plastered on each of their faces.

"KING! KING!"

Catching the glomping demon children, Asta welcomed them in a wonderful big hug. Cheerfully, the demon children laugh in his muscular arms.

"WE MISS YOU!"

"Hey, me too, kids! Glad to see you again,"

While Asta was busy giving service to his little subject demons, intuitively Eridanus speaking out, "King Asta is actually a teacher. He's good with children, just like his mother,".

"Mya…" Yuno slipped out.

"Absolutely. Queen Mya is our goddess. She was overwhelmed with kindness and wisdom. She must be proud of how King Asta became now," Marius joined, then he walked to remind Asta about their urgency that day in the palace.

…

Asta accompanied by Marius and Eridanus started to solve the chain of problems inside their beloved kingdom. First, they shared lots of food from the palace's garden to feed the citizens. They also punished the guilty demon nobles by overpowered them in sparring, sending them into jails. Yuno and Klaus were going to get send back home to Clover by the magic portal.

"Asta, we can remove the slave crest now if you want," The Wizard Emperor offered with a worried look on his pretty face. His palms grabbed Asta's together to show his seriousness. But the short demon shook his head and smiled.

"No need to. This is the proof of your love that I'd treasure a lot. Please let me stay here for a while to clear some problems, I'll be back later." Asta refused the spell removal, he let go of his beloved Master back home.

"Very well if that's your wish. But I promise I'll be back here whenever I can, so will you give me a link portal straight to reach here?" Yuno pleaded as his demon slave handed him a magic item shaped like a button. It works when it is pushed with mana, it will be able to open the portal gate to the demon palace where Asta has been.

"Here you go, Master. Please stay safe and healthy. You can call me anytime by my slave spell," That's how the last time Asta sent Yuno off.

...

Days by days without Asta waiting in his room anymore, Yuno felt lonely. He decided to spend his free time by opening the portal again to see his little cheerful demon. Everytime he got there, he felt emotional by embracing the demon slave of him. Asta's wagging tail was something he always missed. One day, he proposed to him, he told him that he couldn't live without him. Asta jumped in surprise but cried of the touching proposal. He immediately said yes. The marriage of them would be political marriage. Yuno as the Wizard Emperor became the Clover citizens representative and held a peace treaty with the demon kingdom with Asta as their representative. They reached agreement with both territories joined, all of the Clover people and demons protected by the law. The peace treaty got signed by both Yuno and Asta, also the royals. It was not easy at first, both humans and demons couldn't trust each other. But as day passed and law was done rightfully, each of them started to open their hearts to welcome. Humans and demons lived side to side. Of course, some of them are bad, but in the hands of law, they got punished equally.

Yuno ordered his kingdom's chef to teach the demon kingdom's chef how to cook tastier meals for his wedding with Asta. It resulted in a good thing. The demon chef was surprised by the new taste, Asta also loved how the meals' taste changed. He shared the meals buffet with the guests, especially children. The wedding party was great. It ended on a beautiful night with a light of full moon above.

… THE END …


End file.
